Total Anarchy: The Survival Game
by TheAnalyticalAnarchist
Summary: 14 teens are stranded on a mysterious island with a dark history. When tensions start to rise and notes pertaining to death and torture start to appear, it pits these teens against each other in a game to survive! Who will discover the mystery of this Island and who will end up releasing the curse that surrounds it. Caution: May be changed to M at some point.
1. Total Anarchy: The Introduction

_I remember… The sky was dark that day and the stars were scattered about the sky. In actuality it was quite beautiful and looking up at it, with one eye and bloody hands, I think I cried. I use the word think because I could only feel the tears streaming down that eye I had left. What was so unusual about this was that I've never cried a day in my life and throughout this whole thing I kept my ground and tried to fight until the end… And I did… We all did in a way. My name is Michael Abrams. I am 17 years old and I have a story I would like to tell whoever is reading this… This Island, obviously, is bad news. Once you're here… You're here forever… I've lost track of time… To be frank, I don't think time really runs its course around here. I'm babbling… On a written note… Isn't that pathetic. If you are reading this, I have left plenty of notes hidden around this massive island… Since you're here I assume you have time right? To look for them I mean. I believe the people that I came with did the same… And the people before us… Please read our story! I don't want to see any more people go through the trials that I have… That's all the time I have for right now… Friendship is the key, but trust will get you killed…_

A man in his 20s finished reading the note he had found on the floor. This man was Chris McLean and he was scouting out this Island for the newest season of Total Drama. Without any hesitation he crumpled up the note and threw it in the water. He turned to see his crew getting the cameras ready for the casting call of the next season.

"Hey Chef! How are things going with the Cabin?" Chris yelled to the African-American Chef.

"You know how things are going man! Stop messing around!" Chef replied in anger as he hammered another nail in the Cabin he was assigned to make.

Chef had been a loyal follower of Chris and no matter the fights and arguments they got into, he kind of saw him as a brother of sorts. An insanely annoying brother who was too self-centered to give a rat's ass about anything but himself. Chris laughed and went in his trailer. He sat down in a rolling chair and straightened a stack of papers on the desk that was right in front of him. He had a half-eaten sandwich on the left side of him and a glass of wine on the right side. He stretched out his legs and placed them on the table and put his hands behind his head while leaning back in the adjustable rolling chair.

"Sir?"

An Intern entered the Trailer and interrupted the tranquility of said Trailer. Chris, who was now a bit aggravated turned to the Intern who was holding a soggy, crumpled up piece of paper. He had no idea that Chris had already read this cryptic message.

"What is it Jeremy?" Chris asked.

"I found this note that was washed up on shore." The Intern replied handing it over to Chris. "It's pretty strange, and I have to admit quite scary."

Chris slapped the note out of Jeremy's hand. The note fell on the floor and rolled out the door.

"I've already read it Jeremy. I was the one who threw it into the water." Chris explained, annoyed at the fact that his relaxation was interrupted by this.

"Well… Don't you think that it would be a good idea to… I don't know… Relocate?"

"What, are you scared?" Chris asked slightly mocking the young Intern.

"To be honest… Yeah, I am. My mom always told me to steer away from these kind of things… You know… The potential to die and whatnot." Jeremy stated.

"That's a bogus letter you should know. I was told that a whole bunch of people visit this Island. Some idiot teen probably left it to scare people off."

"Why do a lot of people come here? There's nothing here really…" Jeremy wondered.

Actually, Chris wondered the same thing as he was in the process of renting the Island out. He was told that the serene feeling of the Island put the tourists at ease. The lady did seem a bit sketchy but everybody did nowadays. Chris was growing tired of the conversation and dismissed the Jeremy. Jeremy slightly hesitated and left Chris's Trailer.

"Hey! Scrawny kid! Come help me with this Cabin!" Chef yelled at Jeremy.

Jeremy quickly ran over to help Chef.

"What do you want me to do sir?" Jeremy asked as Chef handed him a piece of wood, a hammer and a nail.

"We're building a Cabin boy! It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Chef said as he continued to hammer a bent nail into the wood.

He hit his finger with the hammer and screamed in agony. Jeremy quickly got up and pulled a Band-Aid out of his phanny-pack. He handed it to Chef and Chef put it on quickly.

"I have some Advil if you think that would help." Jeremy offered pulling out a bottle of medication.

Chef quickly unscrewed the lid, took two pills out and swallowed them whole.

"Thanks kid… You're okay."

Jeremy smiled at this compliment. He was ecstatic to be complimented by the one and only Chef from Total Drama. He got back to work in a hurry, but as he was working, his mind was elsewhere… He thought about the note that was left behind and for some reason it really bothered him.

He looked out into the woods and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure that quickly faded. This startled him and he jumped back hitting himself in the head with the hammer and passed out shortly after. When he woke up, he awoke in a small concrete room with only one door and a single note with red lettering written on it. Jeremy picked it up and read it with horror:

_If you are reading this, you have been removed from the world, or soon will be… I'm sorry to say but this is going to be your last day alive… You will not be part of their demonic game and you should consider this a blessing… Being told what they all have to go through, I sure do. Don't be afraid though… This is definitely the best way to go… Even though it was hard for me at first, I have accepted this fact and will therefore watch over the game… I bet you're wondering how I wrote this… Since you can obviously see that there are no writing utensils around…_

Jeremy looked around and saw no writing utensils just like the note said… He did kind of wonder how this note was written in fact.

_Well, it takes some time for them to come and get you so that leaves ample amount of time to freak out… I clawed at the door until my fingernails broke and… Well… You can guess the rest._

Jeremy dropped the note and shriveled up in a corner. He let out a scream and refused to read the note any farther. He knew there was something menacing going on at this Island and no one would listen to him. But it was no time to say: _I told you so, _he focused on a way to get out of the concrete dungeon. Thoughts surged through his mind but one thought stood out the most. Seconds before Jeremy had saw the shadowy figure, Chris had just finished recording the Casting Call… 14 teens are on their way to this Island right now and he had no way to stop it! This was another time when Jeremy felt truly alone and helpless. He wanted to do something but knew he could do nothing…

He heard footsteps at the door and cringed with each step. He covered his ears and closed his eyes tight. There was no hope for him and he knew that. Yet, he didn't want to accept it. There were so many questions he had but so little time to ask them… He softened a little and hoped that these teens would know what to do… He hoped for their safety and maybe luck? He didn't know what was going on but felt like they would need it… A lot of it…


	2. Total Anarchy: Full Cast List

**Here it is! The first chapter of Total Anarchy: The Survival Game! Wow, I never realized that the title was kind of lengthy one but, who cares when OCs need creative ways to meet an untimely demise and stories that need to have an everlasting impact on you the viewers. Here is your Cast List everyone:**

**Boys:**

**Logan Smith- "The Shy Wallflower"**

**Arkii Wills- "The Alpha Male" **

**Ryan Walker- "The Stoic Outsider"**

**Hunter Storm- "The Wise Young Leader"**

**Reese Meadows- "The Escape Artist"**

**Miles Holland- "The Fearless Reporter"**

**Thomas Biggs- "The Underestimated Nature Geek"**

**Girls:**

**Serena Jones- "The Cheerful Big Sister"**

**Liliana Grant- "The OCD Painter"**

**Charlotte Jones- "The Quiet Heckler"**

**Amabel Patrick- "**_**Stereotype Unknown"**_

**Alaska Redgrave- "The Happy Goth"**

**Leanne Adams- "The Sarcastic Individual"**

**Jessica Tanner- "The Teen Mother"**

**Finally right!? You guys are in for a treat when these chapters start because even I am excited to do this! Haha, okay, a few little things before I sign off:**

**First off, I am going to leave this story T for the first couple of chapters or until someone recommends I change it.**

**Secondly, if at any time you feel uncomfortable with the deaths and the excruciating torture your OCs will face, just tell me and we will figure out a consensus. You can even withdraw your OC at any time. **

**Okay, that's all I have to say for now! I am going to start working on the first chapter as soon as this is posted. **** That's all guys, if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me via PM or Review and I will get back to you in a jiffy! **


End file.
